United States of Kurdistan
Kurdistan is an independent nation located in Middle East. After USA invaded Iraq and Syria in order to end civil wars there, it created Kurdistan as a peacekeeper to enforce peace to Middle East. It has also forced USA Puppet of Turkey and Iran to give land to Kurdistan. History American Invasion of Middle East In 23 June 2020, USA has launched an invasion of Middle East in order to end civil wars in Iraq and Syria. The operations were very succesful. Aleppo and Dimashq were captured in 9 July. After Fall of Baghdad in 17 July, USA has released the nation of Kurdistan. It has forced its puppet, Turkey to give land to it, which Turkey had to accept. Then it occuppied Iran. Iran couldn't do anything about it, so it had to give up 2 of its provinces to Kurdistan. In 14 September 2020, a stable government and military had been established in Kurdistan. Conflicts With Palestine and Libya In 12 January 2022, Kurdistan had invaded Palestine in order to end the conflict there. Arabs wanted to intervene, but they couldn't because Kurdistan was guaranteed by USA. It was also next to a strong puppet of USA, Turkey. After the invasion of Palestine, Israelite-Kurdish relations have heavily improved, but Arabic-Kurdish relations were heavily damaged. Months after invasion of Palestine, Kurdistan launched an invasion of Libya in order to establish a stable government there. Both sides suffered heavy losses in the invasion, and Libya was completely devastated. After Kurdistan established another government in Libya, Arabs ran out of patience and declared war on Kurdistan, which resulted in Kurdish-Arabic War. Kurdish-Arabic War In 2 January 2023, Arabic countries have formed a coalition against Kurdistan. In 6 February, the Anti-Kurdish coalition had declared war on Kurdistan. Turkey was forced to defend Kurdistan, and American troops landed in Beirut. In 23 June of 2023, Arabs reached Diyarbakır. Battle of Diyarbakır was fought between Kurdish Allies, Anti-Kurdish Coalition and Turkish Rebels. The long and bloody battle ended in 21 February 2024 with Coalition victory. After Fall of Diyarbakır, Kurdistan wasn't able to realistically continue the war. Turkish Rebels also took control of a few provinces. Turkey rejected to help Kurdistan against the Turkish Rebels, and declared its independence after it overthrew Fetullah Gülen. However, American Forces were occuppying more and more of Lebanon and Syria. Israel also joined the war in side of Kurdistan. Kurdistan, taking advantage of this, liberated Diyarbakır in 12 June, 2025. It pushed back Syrians to Rojava. With American help, all of Kurdistan was liberated in 6 September 2025. After 6 September 2025, the tide was turned. Aleppo was liberated, Dimashq was captured, and Egyptians were pushed back to Suez Canal. From 6 September 2025 to 7 July 2026, the war was mostly a stalemate. Treaty of Mosul was signed in 1 August 2026. Rebuilding Middle East After Arabic-Kurdish Wars, Syrian Civil War, Iraqi Civil War, American Invasion of Middle East etc., Middle East was completely devastated. After these wars, Kurdistan helped many nations in middle east to recover from these wars. Now, after so many conflicts, war was over. Many major conflicts were over, and now Middle East was rebuilding. With the help of Kurdistan, Middle East became a peaceful place once again. Politics Military The Kurdish Armed Forces consists of the Land Forces, and the Air Force. It lacks a navy due to no acces to water. Kurdish Armed Forces have USA technology. Due to its reason of creation, it has a relatively strong army compared to its size. Kurdistan's military is 9th strongest in the world. Administrative Divisions *States **Provinces ***Villages (Rural) ***Towns (Semi-Rural) USK consists of 6 States and 26 Provinces for administrative purposes. Rojava is the largest state of Kurdistan, and Eastern North Kurdistan is the smallest state. Diyarbakır, the national capital is located in State of Diyarbakır. LGTB Rights